


Sex, Love, and Honey

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai tries to get some alone time with Gojyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Love, and Honey

It wasn't an ideal situation – that much was the truth. However, if pressed, Hakkai would have been forced to admit that there was nothing about his and Gojyo's current life that was anything even approaching what a sane person would think of as _ideal_.

There was the journey itself, for a start. Hardly a _pleasure cruise_ as Gojyo would say – eight hours or more a day in a jeep on rough terrain, eating nothing but camping provisions and restaurant food, assaulted on all sides by ravenous youkai, sleeping on the ground, or in cheap beds with very little lumbar support and scratchy sheets – when the sheets were clean it was a miracle – and there was a distinct lack of personal space and the whims of the elements besides.

Definitely not ideal conditions under which to try and engage in any kind of romantic relationship; but then again, there was something to be said for making the best of a bad situation.

“The pantry, Hakkai – seriously?”

Hakkai backed Gojyo up against the shelves, catching a particularly expensive-looking jar of honey before it could fall to the stone floor. “The innkeeper’s wife was kind enough to lend me full use of the kitchen.”

“I don’t – ah – I don’t think this was what she thought you would be doing with it.”

Why Gojyo was protesting, Hakkai could not even imagine. He was certainly interested enough, if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by (and usually it was). The pantry was no four-star resort – in fact it smelled very strongly of curry and garlic – but there was a very sturdy door between them and the rest of the world, which was better than they got on nearly every other day. “In this case, her ignorance is our bliss.”

Gojyo gasped when Hakkai leaned in, sucking on his throat. “Fuck, Hakkai...”

“I doubt we have time for that.” If only they did. They hadn’t been alone, truly alone, in the better part of three weeks – it was beginning to be a rather desperate matter, hence the sojourn into the unoccupied pantry. Gojyo offered no resistance when Hakkai unfastened his jeans and slipped hand inside.

“Commando, Gojyo?”

Gojyo’s laugh was half-destroyed by how strongly he shuddered at Hakkai’s touch, and the muted thump of the back of his head hitting a low shelf. “Well they’re getting to be tight lately. I need all the room I can get.”

Hakkai could sympathize. At the moment, his own pants felt much, much too tight, but his hand was reluctant to abandon the soft skin of Gojyo’s cock long enough to relieve the pressure; the other was still gripping the bottle of honey, unable to find the proper coordination to put it back on the shelf. It was gratifying enough to watch Gojyo’s face flush as he rolled his hips into the touch, panting soft and desperate as Hakkai dragged his hand over Gojyo’s length in long, firm strokes.

Suddenly, the hinges of the pantry door issued a long squeal, and Hakkai spun, shielding Gojyo’s obvious state of undress as Gojyo choked back a string of curses and tried to tuck himself back into his jeans.

“Oh – I’m sorry!” The innkeeper’s wife looked surprised, but not scandalized, her smile still bright and welcoming. “Are you looking for something Cho-san? Perhaps I can help.”

Hakkai adjusted his posture slightly, grateful for the fall of his shirt to hide his uncomfortable state. “I’m certain we can find it on our own, no need to trouble yourself.”

“Well...alright, if you’re certain. You don’t need that honey, do you? My daughter likes it for her tea.”

“Honey?” Hakkai glanced down at his hand, “Oh – no we don’t need honey.”

He handed the jar off, and the woman accepted it with a grateful nod, turning to leave without another word. Hakkai stood still a moment, silent and relieved, until Gojyo’s arm snaked around his waist, sliding up under his shirt and over his stomach.

“How do you know we don’t need honey?”

-End-


End file.
